


Crushes

by majesticmcold



Series: Fili Friday Prompts [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Barli one-shot, prompted by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes

If Kíli had been a different sort of person, he would have hated living in his older brother’s shadow. While Kíli was often considered the cuter of the two brothers, there was something about Fíli that left most of their school stammering in his presence. Fíli was good at sports without being obnoxious, smart without being an annoying know-it-all, and just all round kind-hearted, polite and known for being fiercely protective of Kíli. Of course, having your imposing and intimidating uncle as a principal probably had something to do with it, but it didn’t change the fact that Fíli was popular, well-loved, and the focus of the affections of many of the students.

And yet, even as Fíli approached his last years of high school, he had not been in a relationship. No one could explain why as Fíli himself did not give any reasons, simply declined anyone who was pursuing him with such tact and grace that they couldn’t even find it in their heart to begrudge him, and no one had gathered up the courage to ask.

But if anyone had been looking closely – which Kíli did not need to, for he knew his brother better than anyone – they would have noticed that Fíli did have his heart set on another. It was a bit of a delicate situation (for the obvious reason), so Kíli said nothing, waiting for the right time to bring it up – which, of course, would definitely  _not_ be when Thorin or Dís were around.

But every time he saw Fíli pouring over history textbooks - late at night in the corner of the room with burning eyes - or sweating in the backyard with a dartboard and a newly purchased bow and arrow, or researching into the location of the nearest rowing club, Kíli smiled so knowingly that he was almost certain that Fíli knew that he knew. Fíli wouldn’t mind – there were no true secrets between the two brothers, and he knew Kíli would never tell anyone that Fíli was crushing on the history teacher with a love of archery and rowing.


End file.
